Forum:2018-08-06 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- I don't actually see why Wooster is any more willing to bring Tarvek along than to bring Higgs (remembering that he doesn't know what Higgs really is). Nobody in or out, except the police, which in this case means Wooster. ➤ (Yeah, of course, there wouldn't be a story without Tarvek and Higgs... but I mean within the logic of the story...) ➤ Actually, "What's gotten into you" is a pretty perceptive question. Wooster gets that this is weird behavior from Tarvek. If he were just a little bit better spy, he would stop being dramatic and really think hard about what Tarvek is trying to accomplish. Bkharvey (talk) 04:06, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Fred is going to yell at me again, I'm afraid, but... "We do it all the time for visiting nobs, sir" doesn't really make sense. What happens "all the time" is that a visiting nob is visiting a publicly accessible area, and can bring as many retainers as s/he wants, not that an area is restricted to police operations but the nob (and one retainer) is allowed in anyway. I don't imagine that ever happens, not least because at a crime scene the authorities don't want to have to be responsible for the safety of the visitor. Bkharvey (talk) 05:05, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : I agree with you on this one. And even if the nob was visiting a publicly accessible area and somehow forgot to bring any retainers, it seem unlikely that a navy ship's Captain would just blithely loan out one of his crew to act as a servant/valet. Oh well, the Foglios had to get Higgs to the "scene of the crime" somehow. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:05, August 6, 2018 (UTC) On the other hand, I really like Tarvek's imitation of the facial expression of a toff in panels 6 and 7. And it's nice how after all that drama he and Higgs are now able to relax with each other. Bkharvey (talk) 05:09, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : ... and I'm envious that he can raise one eyebrow and lower the other, both ways. Bkharvey (talk) 22:45, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :: ... And I've only just noticed that Wooster's eyebrows are mimicing Tarvek's, even though they don't fit the rest of his demeanor in those two panels. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 20:08, August 7, 2018 (UTC) Oh. "Your highness," Tarvek says, not "your majesty." Has he decided to give up his claim to the throne? Bkharvey (talk) 05:12, August 6, 2018 (UTC) To save the other Americans from having to look it up, a Farthing is 1/4 of an old penny, which is 1/240 of a Pound sterling. So Tarvek isn't being very generous. Bkharvey (talk) 05:27, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :tWICE A HAYPENNY. oNE HALF THE SUM YOU'D GIVE A BEGGER. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 16:10, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :: No, half a haypenny. There are four farthings in a penny. A haypenny is half a penny. (Four pence in a groat. Three groat in a shilling. Two shillings in a Florin. Five shillings in a crown. Four crowns in a pound. Twenty one shillings in a guinea. And then there are the odd denominations.) Argadi (talk) 18:36, August 6, 2018 (UTC) :::sORRY---TOO LITTLE CAFFEINE Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:44, August 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::I apologize in advance... I managed to hold off for a whole day but can't resist any more. It's pronounced "haypenny," but it's spelled "ha'penny" (or "halfpenny," says Wikipedia, but I've never seen it that way). Bkharvey (talk) 20:13, August 7, 2018 (UTC) You know, I've been missing a big point recently. "As long as dot bad gurl iz in de lady's head, he vill remain in de shadows." In other words, Higgs is in part hiding from Agatha. So I wonder how he's going to carry out whatever business he has with her, without explaining who he is -- or is seeing Zeetha his sole motive? In that case he's sort of abusing his nascent relationship with Tarvek. The immediate danger to Zeetha that started him on this journey with Vole is over. Bkharvey (talk) 22:56, August 6, 2018 (UTC) : I've lost track of what Higgs knows. Does he know Zeetha is out of danger? Does he know she isn't with Agatha? Argadi (talk) 08:11, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :: But she is with Agatha! As for "out of danger," he still has that magic face icon thingy, which is how he knew she was in danger to begin with. Bkharvey (talk) 08:16, August 7, 2018 (UTC) ::: ... but I can't find the page on which Higgs and Vole set out for Paris! (That's why I want a searchable database of pages.) Bkharvey (talk) 20:11, August 7, 2018 (UTC) :::: It's at the bottom of a page. . I often search by just looking at the top of each page (most of the time I want a horizontal monitor, for GG a vertical monitor would be better) so it's easy for me to miss stuff at the bottom. And the page isn't well-covered in the Chronology. Argadi (talk) 19:22, August 8, 2018 (UTC) ::::: Aargh. And the subject heading is "Halloween wallpaper," so of course I didn't look even at the tops of those pages. Bad me. :-( Thanks, Argadi! Bkharvey (talk) 22:58, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Bump: "Your highness," Tarvek says, not "your majesty." Has he decided to give up his claim to the throne? Bkharvey (talk) 20:08, August 7, 2018 (UTC)